I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aqueous compositions capable of removing stains from fabrics and carpets. Specifically, the present invention relates to aqueous compositions for removing oil and grease stains from fabrics and carpets, and inhibiting the resoiling of the fabrics and carpets+-. Such compositions contain selected one or more water miscible solvents, peroxygen compounds and surfactants in combination with additives that inhibit resoiling. More specifically, the present invention relates to such compositions that exhibit superior solution stability and reduced turbidity.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric and carpet fibers are easily stained upon contact with oils and greases. Such stains are conventionally removed by compositions containing combinations of organic solvents and cleansing surfactants that lift and remove oily stains from the fabric. Commonly, stain remover compositions are formulated to further contain an active oxygen-containing compound (more commonly referred to as a peroxygen compound), such as hydrogen peroxide. Peroxygen compounds oxidize and decolorize stains formed by contact with organic materials and complement the actions of the solvents and surfactants.
Fabric cleaning compositions also commonly contain one or more anti-resoiling agents, commonly referred to as soil resists. Soil resists prevent or impede the resoiling of the fabric after cleaning. One type of soil resist, an olefinic/acrylate polymer, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,167 to Billman. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,004 to Fitzgerald et al. In surfactant-containing cleaning compositions, a polymeric or copolymeric soil resist embrittles the surfactants upon drying. Embrittlement prevents the surfactants from drying into a waxy, tacky layer that remains on the fabric after removal of the cleaning composition. If left on the fabric, such a waxy, tacky layer will attract and hold dirt on the surface of the cleaned fabric.
A second class of soil resist includes certain fluorinated hydrocarbons. Such fluorinated hydrocarbons are often sprayed onto new fabrics, particularly carpet fibers. However, use and cleaning of the fabric or carpet degrades the effects of the fluorinated hydrocarbon soil resist. Therefore, periodic re-application of the soil resist is necessary. Fluorinated hydrocarbon soil resists and the use thereof in fabric cleaning compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,610 to Ryan et al. and the Billman patent, supra. Unlike a polymeric or copolymeric soil resist, a fluorinated hydrocarbon soil resist provides resoiling protection by coating the fibers of the fabric or carpet to form a barrier layer that physically prevents dirt and stain-causing materials from adhering to and staining the fibers.
Because of the different manners in which they inhibit resoiling, the two types of soil resists are preferably used in combination. The combined use of a polymeric or copolymeric soil resist and a fluorinated hydrocarbon soil resist provides maximum anti-resoiling properties. However, the combined use thereof is not always possible due to interactions between the soil resists and interactions between the soil resists and the solvent. More specifically, not every polymeric or copolymeric soil resist is compatible with all water miscible organic solvents. Also, many solvents with which the polymeric or copolymeric soil resist can be used are not compatible with all fluorinated hydrocarbon soil resists. This incompatibility prevents the formation of stable solutions containing both types of soil resists and can result in a product having an unacceptable level of turbidity. This problem of incompatibility between the solvents and soil resists is exacerbated to a large degree by the presence of the peroxygen compound.